howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Breakneck Bog (transcript)
Transcript Hiccup (v.o.): Everybody has lost something they thought they couldn't live without. Sometimes to find it again you have to be willing to do anything. Even look fear right in the eye. Just make sure you don't blink. Stoick: Where is he? He's been late before, but never this late. Gobber: Are you sure Trader Johann even has it? Stoick: I'm sure! I heard from Jorgenson, who heard from Stevenson the Shepherd, who talked to Toldstad the Fisherman, who said he saw Johann put it on his boat himself. Gobber: Well, it doesn't get anymore sure than that. Hiccup: You know, it might help if I actually knew what we are looking for. Stoick: We're looking for Johann. That's all you need to know. Gobber: Not to worry, old friend. It'll arrive safely and in good time. Hiccup: Come on, bud. You and me are going on a little field trip. Hiccup: Okey dokey. We'll start in the west islands and work our way back. Astrid: Back from where? Hiccup: Ah, jus-just a quick spin around the island. Astrid: Uh-huh. Quick spin, huh? With enough food to feed Snotlout's whole family? Snotlout: Did I hear my name? Oooh! Do I see a salmon? Hiccup: Uh... Alright. Look. If you must know... Astrid: And we must... Snotlout: Hmmm, hmmm. Hiccup: I'm going to do something for my father. Okay. Okay. Trader Johann is bringing something for him, something important and he should have been here by now. Snotlout: You're not eating this fish, are you? Because it's delicious! Hey! Astrid: When do we leave? Hiccup: I need to go alone. If we all disappear, my dad will get suspicious. Snotlout: Go alone? You without us? Ha, ha! Like you could handle anything if we weren't there to bail you-- ugh... Help! Out... Hiccup: Alright, fine... You two can come, but that's it. Don't even tell the others. Heed my warning. I am serious. Tuffnut: Hey, Hiccup, Snotlout told us there'll be salmon. And I love lox. Hiccup: I'm pretty sure I said "Don't tell the others". Snotlout: And I'm pretty sure I didn't listen to you. Fishlegs: Hiccup, aren't you always saying it's better when we work as a team? Hiccup: Ah... Next time I say that, just slap me in the face. Ruffnut: I'll do it right now. Tuffnut: She will. And she slaps like a guy. It's awesome! Watch! Yeah... Astrid: Hey! Look! Tuffnut: I can't see anything through the tears. Hiccup: Is that... Johann? Snotlout: I thought he had a bigger boat than that. Hiccup: Come on, gang. Let's check that out! Trader Johann: The fog... The fog... Hiccup: Johann, where is your ship? Trader Johann: No idea. All I know is, one minute, I was sailing in a perfectly calm sea, the wind at my back, and the next thing I know, my entire ship is pulled out from under me and I'm shark bait. Hiccup: I don't understand. Trader Johann: I do. I was three days late and trying to make up time and I got too close! Fishlegs: Too close to what? Trader Johann: Too close to... Breakneck Bog! The Riders: Breakneck Bog... Fishlegs: Many a ship has sailed into its waters, few have returned. Astrid: My grandfather has told me it's pirates. Snotlout: That's ridiculous! Everyone knows it's haunted by a Fog Monster. Fishlegs: Fog Monster?! Tuffnut: Legend says the Fog Monster makes this really creepy moan. Then he surrounds you and scrapes the skin off your bones! Fishlegs: AAH! Tuffnut: And then he scrapes the bones off of... whatever is under those. Ruffnut: And then it drops the bones from the sky. Trader Johann: Yes, yes it's true! What he says. It-- it... surrounded me! Snotlout: See? Fog Monster! Pirates... ha-ha... stupid grandfather. Hiccup: Johann, we have to find your ship. There's something on it for my father. Trader Johann: Yes, yes, yes, there was, but it wasn't for your father. It was for you. Hiccup: For me? From who? Trader Johann: He didn't tell you? It was from your mother. Hiccup: My mother? Astrid: That's impossible. Hiccup: What is it? Trader Johann: I have no idea, lad. I just know it's in a chest with the Berk crest on it. Hiccup: I have to find it. Take us back there. You- you show us where you were when you lost your ship. Trader Johann: NO! NOOOOOO! I won't! You can't make me! I have a knife in my boot!--- I don't have a knife in my boot... But no more fog, please. Hiccup: Alright, just tell me how I can find Breakneck Bog. Trader Johann: Head due East. There's a group of islands in the shape of a man's hand. Breakneck Bog is the thumb. Hiccup: Snotlout, you and the twins take him back to Berk. Snotlout: Back to Berk? With this clown and those clowns? Hiccup: Would you look at him? You don't have any choice. And if anything happens, you'll be glad you have them with you. Tuffnut: Hehehehehe. Fishlegs: Question: What are the rest of us doing? Hiccup: We're going to Breakneck Bog. Fishlegs: What if I gave you something from my mother? Or I could give you my mother! You know you love her crab cakes! Astrid: The fooooog... the foooooooooog... Fishlegs: AH! Tears, Astrid? Is that what want to see? Hiccup: Look! There it is. Fishlegs: Breakneck Bog. Tuffnut: Still waiting on that salmon. Snotlout: This job is lame. And so are you. Stop crying! Hiccup: I don't get it. We flew all around the island. No boat. Astrid: Not even the remains of a boat. Fishlegs: You know who would take a boat? A Fog Monster! Hiccup: Settle down, bud. Fishlegs: It's okay, Meatlug. It's okay. Astrid: What was that? Hiccup: Only one way to find out. Fishlegs: Wait a minute! You don't go towards the weird scary sound! Astrid: Yeah, we do. We always do. Fishlegs: I hate that about us. Agh... Bones... That's just perfect. Astrid: Ah... Wow! Trader Johann's ship! Hiccup: Wow! He really got off course. Fishlegs: Fog Monster. Astrid: Stormfly! Fishlegs: They're afraid. And they're dragons. So we should ask ourselves: What are we doing? Hiccup: That boat's not gonna hold them. We have to jump down and send the dragons below. Fishlegs: Great. That's just perfect. Hiccup: Toothless, ground. Fishlegs: Meatlug Stay where you can hear Daddy! Hiccup: Okay, so let's just find this thing and get out of here. We're looking for a chest with the Berk crest on it. Fishlegs: Huh?! Care to explain that? Astrid: Below deck! Hiccup: Ah, it's just a little... bone-shower. And it passed. Fishlegs: Bone-shower... So I'm the only one who thinks that's weird? Astrid: Um... Hiccup: Okay... It's a little weird. Fishlegs: So is that. Hiccup: Okay, let's just start looking for the chest and quickly. That really doesn't sound like friendly scraping. Fishlegs: AAAAAAHHHHAAAAAAHHH! Hiccup: Fishlegs, I found it! Fishlegs: Oh, oh, thank Thor! There was a hand, no skin, all scraped off. Astrid: It's coming after us! Hiccup: Hide! In there! Hiccup: Nobody... breathe. Fishlegs: I just want you to know, I love you guys. Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs: AAAAAAAAAAAHH! Tuffnut: Hey, guys! Need a haaaaaaaand? Astrid: UGH! smacks him repeatedly with a skeleton arm. Tuffnut: YEOUCH! OW! AUGH! Ruffnut! Do! Something! YOUCH! OW! AUGH! Hiccup: Alright, alright. Break it up, you guys. Tuffnut: Ouch! Ow-ow! YEOUCH! Uuuuuuugh... Hiccup: So let me get this straight: This was all you. The bones, the scraping? Snotlout: That's right. And this was all you: "Ooh! Ah! Eek!" Fishlegs: Actually, most of that was me. Hiccup: Oh, gods... Why-why would you do that? What were you thinking?! Snotlout: That I was gonna make you pay for sticking me with Trader Johann. Hiccup: Where is he? Snotlout: Don't worry about him. He's fine. Astrid: Just so you know, I'm not going to forget this. And what's with that stupid necklace? Snotlout: You likey? Yeah. Just a little something I found on deck. I can grab one for you if you want. boat begins to rock back and forth, then suddenly falls out of the tree, and crashes to the ground. Hiccup: Ahh! Falling! Everybody okay? RUUUUUUN! Snotlout: Just so you know, this fog, not us. Hiccup: Okay, I'll admit. Starting to come around on the "Fog Monster" theory. Teens: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Fishlegs:'''Hi. '''Ruffnut: We're alive! Right? Ow! Astrid: Can we please just get out of here? Hiccup: Wait! The chest! I- It- It's gone! I just had it. Tuffnut: Oh, too bad, so sad. See you back on Berk! Fishlegs: Meatlug! Oh I missed you, Meatlug. Don't worry, Daddy's taking you home. Hiccup: You guys go. I have to find that chest. Snotlout Do what you gotta do. See you when we see you. Astrid: Hold on, you guys. That chest is from his mom. Tuffnut: Yeah. Touching story. Gotta go! Astrid: Put yourself in his shoes. Snotlout: Shoe. Astrid: What if it was your mother? other teens stop, think about it, then we see them back at the ship. Snotlout: Astrid I hate you. Hiccup And this does not mean we're really friends. Hiccup: Thank you, guys. I mean it. Now let's go find that Fog Monster. Astrid: There it is! Hiccup: Is it just me or does fog not move like this at all? Snotlout: There's two of them! Hiccup: Astrid! Astrid: On it! Hiccup: We lost it. Astrid: So did we. Tuffnut: It didn't lose us. Hiccup: Settle down, bud. Ruffnut: What are they doing? Tuffnut: They're leaving us. Snotlout: I knew Hookfang never liked me. Hiccup: They're not going anywhere. Look! Astrid: They're dragons! Snotlout: Yeah, angry ones. Hiccup: Well, look on the bright side, Fishlegs. No Fog Monster. Fishlegs: I feel so much better now. Ruffnut: What are those things? Tuffnut: They're like smokey dragon-pirates without the eye-patches. Fishlegs: Smothering Smokebreath dragons. What? Snotlout: You knew about these things? Fishlegs: Well I've read about them. I didn't believe they actually existed. Astrid: So you went with "Fog Monster" instead?! Hiccup: Guys! Can we please talk about this later? What else did the book say? Fishlegs: They hide themselves in a veil of smoke, they're very territorial and, uh... I forget the third thing. Hiccup: There's too many of them! Let's fall back! Tuffnut: Um... Fall back where? Hiccup: Give us a fire line! Tuffnut: Don't have to ask us twice. Fishlegs: What are we doing? Why are we still here? Hiccup: I can't leave here without that chest. Snotlout: You don't even know if they have it! Hiccup: I have a pretty good idea. Let's get a closer look. Hiccup: Fishlegs? Anything more you'd like to share? Fishlegs: Unfortunately yes. That third thing: The Smothering Smokebreaths build their nest out of metallic objects. Tuffnut: That doesn't sound too cozy. Or does it? Fishlegs: It's not supposed to be. They do it to defend against attacks by bigger Dragons. Hiccup: I wish I could see in there. Tuffnut: Yeah, you do. Hehehehehe. Hiccup: Where did you get that? Tuffnut: Duh. From the ship. Or whatever that was in the tree. Hiccup: They're melding them all together. The chest! It's in there! We've get to get them away from that pile of loot. Astrid: Maybe we can lure them away. Hiccup: With what? Snotlout: Shiny. Haha... What? Snotlout: Here, dragons! Got something for you. Over here. Come get it. I'm gonna make Hiccup eat that chest! Hiccup: Quickly, quickly! Those things will be done with Snotlout any second now. Snotlout: Aah... Nice dragons. Aaah! Uh! Watch it! Not there! Hey! Fishlegs: Uhm guys! They're coming! Astrid: Hiccup! Look out! Hiccup: Toothless! Snotlout: Hiccup! Don't leave me! Aah! Hiccup: Great... Plasma blast! Snotlout: Oh, yeah! Hiccup: Snotlout, would you leave the necklace? Snotlout: No! It's my shiny! Hiccup: Well, it's you or your shiny. Snotlout: Hookfang! HOOK-- urgh! Astrid: Anything you have that's metal, throw it at them! Snotlout: We did it! Astrid: Hiccup! Hiccup: Uh-oh... WAAAAAAAHHHH! Fishlegs: You will NOT haunt my dreams! Because I'll never sleep again... Stoick: Alright, Alright. That's it. A little to the left! Gobber: We're going to have to clear the forest to fix that boat. Stoick: We're glad you're safe, Johann. Is there anything else we can do for you? Trader Johann: Yeeeees! Just give me five minutes alone with the three who dropped me back in the ocean! Stoick:'''Go ahead, open it! '''Hiccup: I remember this. Stoick: Aye. You should. Your mother made that for you, when you were just a baby. Scared you half to death. You didn't sleep for a week. Hiccup: What? I was afraid of dragons? Stoick: Oh, terrified! One day, we were out fishing and you threw that thing into the sea. Hiccup: How did you find it? Stoick: Well, it showed up in a fishing net. Trader Johann got it in trade and contacted me. Hiccup: I was so little when Mom... You know... I was starting to get afraid that I'd forget her. But now... I love it. Stoick: Oh, Hiccup... It would make your mother very, very happy to finally hear that. Hiccup (v.o.): Most people are afraid of things because they don't understand them. For me, it was dragons. Then one day, that changed and my greatest fear became my best friend. Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Transcripts